


Mistaken Identity

by gumboy



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumboy/pseuds/gumboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a blue Police call box appears on the Waverider it leads to...</p><p>Well you can figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rip Hunter sighed and rubbed his temples. He so did not need this.

"It's not that I object to you being here but how did you get away from a time locked New York and where in the world did you find this monstrosity?"

"It's called the Waverider," Rip explained again. "And I have no idea what you're talking about. Now can you tell me who you are and how you got a police box on my ship?"

"And make it quick," Snart growled over his freeze gun. "Because I don't like where this is going."

The old man was crouched over a couple of controls and aiming a small green flashlight at it. He looked up at Snart as if it was the first time he had spotted him in the room. "Rory, tell your friend to put his toy away."

Mick blinked in confusion. "Are you talking to me?"

The old man blinked in confusion as well. "Why would I be talking to you?"

"You said my name."

The old man snorted in derision. "I didn't say your name I said _his_ name," he said pointing at Rip.

"For the last time, I'm not Rory!"

"Oh, hell. You're not an Auton again, are you?" the man said pointing his tiny green flashlight at Rip.

Rip pushed the flashlight aside with a grunt of exasperation. "I'm not an Auton and I'm not Rory!" he shouted. "My name is Rip Hunter and I'm a Time Master."

"Time Master! Time Master? Seriously? Time Master?" The man snorted in derision. "I let you get stuck in the past and suddenly you have derisions of grandeur."

"Can I kill him now?" Leonard asked hopefully.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Rip groaned.

"I'm the Doctor and your time traveling piece of junk brought me here," the man said spinning his flashight over the Waverider's controls. "Your engine's subharmonics are causing my TARDIS to spin off-kilter every time you- What's that?"

Rip looked at what the so-called Doctor was pointing at. Really? "It's a pilot chair," Rip said slowly.

"Pilot chair?" The Doctor repeated with the utmost disdain. "Really, Rory. I expected more of you."

"If you won't let Snart do it, can I kill him?" Mick asked hopefully.

"There," The Doctor said pocketing the flashlight in his coat. "All fixed. I'll just be on my way."

"What did you just do?!" Rip asked rushing over to the console.

"I told you. I fixed it," the Doctor replied. "Hello! You're welcome."

"Gideon?" Rip called out. "Diagnostic report!"

Gideon appeared above the console. "Everything is fine, Captain Hunter. The Waverider's engines are operating at 99 percent efficiency."

"It talks?" The Doctor asked making a face as he opened the door to the blue box. "Well, I suppose that's convenient."

"99 percent!" Rip exclaimed "That's impossible."

"I fixed it!" The Doctor sighed in frustration. "Bloody hell, Rory. Pull it together will you?"

"Is he talking to me again?" Mick asked.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and shut the door. A moment later there was a grinding noise and the blue box flickered out of existence.

"That was freaky," Mick commented. "I liked that guy."

"You would," Snart snarked. "Can we go find Savage now?"

"Fine," Rip sighed. "Gideon? We need to go to Central City University in 2016. We need to talk to a Dinah Lance who works as a professor there. Now that the fellow with the blue box is gone maybe we can get some work done."

Oh, if that were only true.


	2. Spoilers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Waverider crew goes to visit Dinah Lance a blue box appears and...
> 
> Well, you get the idea.

"You know if you expect me to bring my Mom into this, I'd like to know exactly how she's involved with Vandal Savage," Sara declared as she walked with Rip Hunter towards the academic building at Central City University.

"She's been doing recent studies on a man known as Niccolò Machiavelli," Rip replied. "Including information on how he died."

"So?" Snart grumbled as he kept stride with the group. "What's that got to do with Savage?"

"Among other aliases, Vandal Savage assumed the identity of Niccolò Machiavelli in the Medieval time period," Rip answered wearily. "Which you would have known if you read my briefing."

"Maybe I just like the sound of your voice," Snart replied sarcastically. "So if you're saying that Savage died back in the medieval age-"

"Ms. Lance might have a key on how to destroy Savage," Rip answered. "Or at least one piece of the puzzle."

"I kind of like the idea of wing-girl just stabbing him," Mick suggested gruffly. "It's simple."

"Nothing is simple when Savage is concerned," Rip said as he pushed open the door to the teacher's offices.

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine?" Leonard said with a roll of his eyes.

"All right," Sara said holding up her hands to stop Snart and Mick. "Just stay here. I'll handle this with Hunter."

"Fine by me," Leonard replied. "I'm just along for the ride."

Sara smiled and went to the door of her mother's office and knocked. "Mom?" she called out as she opened the door, "It's me."

Sara entered the room and saw her mother rummaging through her desk looking for something. Dinah turned and looked at her daughter and the stranger behind her cautiously.

"Mom?" Sara asked. "What did you do to your hair? I like it."

Dinah patted her hair and smiled. "Hello, Sweetie. I thought I was due for a change. And-"

She stopped suddenly as Rip entered the room. A small look of confusion went over Dinah's face.

"This is my friend, Rip Hunter," Sara said waving her hand at Rip.

"Nice to meet you. The curls suit you," he said politely.

"Thanks," she said slowly and patting her hair carefully. "And what exactly did you say your name was?"

"Rip Hunter," he replied patiently. "I was hoping you might be able to help me with a specialty of yours."

"Which one?"

"Niccolò Machiavelli," Rip replied. "You recently did a paper on how he died. I was hoping I could look at some of your research."

"Of course!" she replied and stood straight up. "My research. Let me get it for-"

Before she could finish there was a grinding sound and a large blue box began to materialize inside the office.

"Oh, God," Rip groaned. "Not again."

Dinah turned and looked at Rip and Sara in surprise. "Wait. You know about-"

"There she is!"

The door had been pushed open dramatically and a man with a bow tie marched into the office. "Told you I'd find her! Yes indeed. Not a parallel universe in the... well, the universe where she can hide from me."

He was followed by a red-haired woman who seemed to be amused by the man in the bow tie's claim. However before she could say anything she was staring at Rip Hunter with her mouth hanging open in shock.

"What?" The bow tie man asked. "No reason to be speechless. I told you I'd find her. Oh! Hi Rory. Love the beard. Anyway, I found your message River, let's move along before-"

"My name isn't Rory!" Rip shouted. "Who the devil is this?"

"I'm the Doctor," the man replied. "What's wrong Rory?"

"I'm not Rory!" Rip groaned.

"Well if you're not Rory, you look a hell of a lot like him," the red-haired girl replied. "And now I know to tell him he shouldn't ever grow a beard."

"There's nothing wrong with my beard!"

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything," Sara began only to get a harsh look from Rip.

"Anyhow, I better go get that research I was telling you about," Dinah said quickly heading to the box. "I think I left it in here."

"Wait. Mom? You know this guy?"

"Yes, I said I was the Doctor," the Doctor replied. "Wasn't anyone listening? I did say that right?"

"Yes," the red-haired girl replied with an amused sigh.

"You can't be the Doctor," Rip argued as he pointed at the blue box. "I've seen this thing before and he said he was the Doctor and you most definitely aren't him."

"Ooooooh," the Doctor replied. "You must have met me a while ago. Spotty memory and all that. Did he have a scarf? You didn't eat any jelly babies did you? I don't know how long he kept those things in his coat."

"What?"

"No matter! Come along, River! We've got to get moving!"

"Mom, Where are you going?" Sara asked as she watched her mom enter the box.

Dinah turned around and gave her daughter a mischievous smile. "Spoilers."

The door closed and when the grinding sound kicked in, the blue box once again dematerialized.

"What the hell just happened?" Sara asked, turning around to face Rip.

Before he could answer, the door opened and Snart sauntered in. "Just in case you were wondering, I just found Professor Lance tied up in a broom closet claiming she'd been hijacked by her evil twin. Turns out she knows all about Niccolò Machiavelli and if you want to find his remains we need to skedaddle over to a place called Nanda Parbat if we want to take a peek at it."

"Nanda Parbat?" Sara asked slowly. "I don't like the sound of this."

"That's the place," Snart said leaning against the doorframe. "Apparently it's owned by some guy named Ras Al Ghul."

"Also known as Malcolm Merlyn," Sara groaned.

"Well," Rip said with a clap of his hands. "We best get moving. Shall we?"

Sara groaned again and followed Rip and Snart out the door. "Fine," she said wearily. "But I'm telling you now: I got a bad feeling about this."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Waverider had to make a pit stop in Cardiff in an alternate universe, Mick and Snart accidentally kidnap...
> 
> Well you can probably guess.

Rip Hunter looked up from the console as Mick and Snart entered the room. Between the two of them was a man in a big military overcoat with a bag over his head and his arms tied behind his back.

"There you go!" Snart exclaimed as he shoved the man to the floor. "Problem solved.

Rip groaned softly and began to massage the bridge of his nose. "Please tell me you didn't do something wrong."

"Didn't do anything wrong," Mick replied gruffly. "We got him!"

"Got who?" Martin Stein asked as he entered the room before noticing the man on the floor. "Good Lord!"

"The lord has nothing to do with it," Snart said putting his foot on the man's back and pulling off the hood to reveal the gagged but rather handsome man. "I got Malcolm Merlyn."

"Caught him lurking around the Waverider," Mick said proudly. "Gideon's facial recognizing software said he was our man."

Rip's headache was increasing steadily. Luckily he didn't have to say anything.

"Simpletons!"

Stein was saying it for him.

"Do either of you understand what we meant when we said we were in a _parallel_ universe? Do you?!"

Snart and Mick looked at each other and shrugged. "Like a parallelogram?" Mick offered.

"This isn't _our_ Malcolm Merlyn," Stein continued. "This kidnapping could have disastrous consequences!"

The man on the floor was trying to speak through the gag. Snart ignored him.

"Look, old man. As far as I'm concerned one Malcolm Merlyn is as good as the next."

Rip's hand finally dropped from the bridge of his nose. He knealt down to untie the man on the floor. "We went through a rift in time and space," Rip said slowly, as though explaining something to a child. "This earth isn't even one of the fifty two parallel earths we would find Malcolm Merlyn on. It's not even our dimension."

"The rift damaged one of the circuits," Stein said tightly. "The only reason we're here is to repair it so we can get back to our own time and space."

"Well then who the hell is this guy?" Mick asked.

"Captain Jack Harkness," the man said once Rip had removed the gag. "Torchwood."

"Rip Hunter," he replied helping the man up. "Sorry about the confusion. I'm afraid we'll have to-"

"Have we met?" the good Captain asked. "You look awfully familiar."

"I'm afraid not," Rip said patiently. "I-"

"Have you ever worn a Roman soldier costume?" Jack persisted.

"No."

"Maybe hung around a big rock for a few hundred years or so?"

Rip sighed. "No."

"Pity," Jack replied. "Well since you folks are just here for repairs, I'll call off my team and if your snarky friend is up for it... maybe we'll have a couple of pints?"

Snart raised an eyebrow at that. "Seriously? I just tied you up and knocked you unconscious."

"That's just a normal Saturday for me," Jack said with a sly grin and taking Snart by the arm. "Come on. I know a place nearby."

Rip and Stein exchanged a look as the two left the room with Mick following behind them looking like a confused dog.

"Don't get involved," Stein suggested.

"I wasn't," Rip replied and went back to work.


End file.
